Namorada
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Diana Hiragizawa [ Tomoyo está determinada a conquistar Eriol. Será que ela vai ter sucesso?].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ NAMORADA ~~ **

Dentro de uma casa aconchegante em Tomoeda é habitual e ouviu um escândalo.

-Sakuritaaaaa! Eu vim pirralho!

- Quem você está chamando de moleque, peluchito?

- Eu não sou um urso, eu sou grande, o magnífico, o guardião DE CARTAS CLOW IMPRESSIONANTE, o Kerberos AM THE GREAT! - Kero disse por mil poses.

-Ah, sim, você é apenas ...

- Já chega, por favor! Estamos aqui, Olá Shaoran - Sakura disse enquanto um leve rubor cobrindo o rosto.

-Oi Sakura - ligeiramente corada demais - desculpe, é só que o boneco ...

No tempo que Syaoran vai continuar replicando, viu descer as escadas ao lado de Sakura para a qual ele havia se tornado um de seus melhores amigos, Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Tomoyo Uau, você carrega a artilharia pesada! Hehehe, e eu quero ver a sua cara, como você vê.

E que Syaoran estava certo, como Sakura Tomoyo havia se tornado muito atraente jovem senhora e seus 19 anos tinha muitos pretendentes, mas o fato de que determinado dia decidiu usar uma saia preta e blusa azul bonito apertado para seu corpo como seu cabelo preto brilhante em suas costas, teve muito a ver com a chegada a Inglaterra de um certo jovem amigo, como ela estava determinado a transformá-lo em algo mais.

- O direito de Shaoran Tomoyo, você está linda! Embora eu ainda não tenho certeza disso.

- Sakura por favor, entenda-me, isso é algo que eu preciso fazer, eu ... eu ... eu ... eu o amo!

Tomoyo ...

Tomoyo Não se preocupe, eu estou disposto a apoiá-lo em tudo o que você precisa - Syaoran disse surpreendendo a todos, inclusive o acima mencionado.

- Você ... realmente, Syaoran? - Ametista disse enquanto seus grandes olhos brilharam ainda mais, a gratidão que sentia por seu jovem amigo que estava olhando para ela com ternura.

-Claro, você me ajudou muito ... - corar - para dizer Sakura seus sentimentos por ela e eu devo muito da alegria de estar ao seu lado agora.

-Mmmmm - disse o rosto de Sakura Syaoran mais perto para examiná-lo mais de perto - parece-me bastante para ajudar nesta loucura, porque você nunca desceu bem a professora Mizuki - beicinho.

-Ehhh? Não ... não, bem ... em parte, mas ... é claro que eu faço isso para ela!

-Hahaha - riu engraçado ametista - Shaoran não se preocupe, eu também faço isso por mim, mesmo que apenas em parte, hahaha - e mais perto de sua melhor amiga e tomando as mãos dele - Sakura, você sabe que eu sempre tentei apoiar em tudo, eu tentei ser um bom amigo para tanto, porque eu amo, agora eu sou quem precisa, Eriol se tornou um grande amigo, mas esteve longe de tantos anos, podemos ter uma boa amizade florescer e meio anos nascido algo que eu não posso, não, VOCÊ NÃO QUER permanecer em silêncio, eu adoro isso. Portanto, não pedir-lhe para me ajudar em toda a minha loucura, porque eu sei que você quer muito a professora Mizuki, mas pelo menos me prometa que você não vai fazer nada sobre isso ... por favor amigo.

Tomoyo, eu ... eu acho que posso falar muito, mas ... mas vou fazer o possível para apoiá-lo, se Eriol é a sua felicidade e você conseguir fazê-lo amar você, que não vai ser tão difícil, você tem o meu amigo apoio! -Disse a menina bonita de olhos esmeralda enquanto abraçava ametista.

- Obrigado Sakura, eu sabia que podia contar com você Agora vamos lá, eu vou para conquistar um homem jujuju! - Riu enquanto gotas de suor se formando sobre as cabeças de seus amigos.

Tomoyo - Kero disse enquanto se aproximava dela - a reencarnação de Clow aceitá-lo, porque eu sei que ninguém melhor do que você para estar com ele.

- Obrigado Kero! - Disse abraçando-o - Eu prometo a você, quando nos casarmos, você pode ir e visitar todo o tempo que quiser, você é sempre bem vindo em nossa casa!

-Eeemmm, sim, claro, graças Tomoyito, hehe. - Com uma queda BIG em sua cabeça.

- E cada vez que nos visitar, você vai fazer um grande bolo de morango só para você, Kero, você vai ver!

- Realmente Então eu vou todos os dias e que podemos comer bolo todos os três juntos, talvez convidar Spy e podemos nos divertir com ele e ...!

Enquanto Tomoyo e Kero está tomando as mãos fazendo seus planos para o futuro, enquanto seus olhos eram estrelas da excitação, o suor nas cabeças de Sakura e Shoran estavam aumentando.

-Bu ... bem ... Tomoyo-chan, eu acho que é hora de sair ou chegar atrasado ao aeroporto Syaoran certo?

- Huh? Sim, sim, Sakura é certo que devemos ir agora.

É claro que, até então, Kero!

- Ganha Tomoyito, não hesite nem por um segundo! - Kero disse que ele saiu fogo duas castanha muito angustiado (Tomoyo e Eriol planejava se casar!) E uma ametista Pronto para a guerra)?

- Eu sei que Kero, tenho certeza que ele gosta de mim também!

Hey hey, você você

Eu não gosto da sua namorada

De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum

Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

Hey hey, você você

Eu poderia ser sua namorada

Hey hey, você você

Eu sei que você gosta de mim

De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum

Você sabe que não é um segredo

Hey hey, você você

Eu quero ser sua namorada

Você é tão bom

Eu quero que você minerar

Você é tão delicioso

Eu penso em você o tempo todo

Você é tão viciante

Você sabe o que eu posso fazer para fazer você se sentir bem?

...

De volta ao carro de Shoran, Sakura ainda estava tendo dúvidas.

-Mas como você sabe Tomoyo gosta Eriol?

"Bem ... para as coisas que eu escrevo em cada mails, pela maneira que eu falo quando estamos ao telefone, nunca se esquece de tudo o que eu digo, sempre tem detalhes maravilhosos comigo, como o tempo que encheu minha casa com rosas vermelhas no meu aniversário há dois meses, rosas vermelhas, Sakura, vermelho, você sabe o que quero dizer uma rosa vermelha?

- O que ... o amor?

- Simmm! Agora imagine o que eles significam dúzias e dúzias de rosas que me enviou, arranjou tudo de Inglaterra, eu quero dizer uma coisa, não é?, E enviei-lhe fotos sempre me diz que eu sou muito bonita tenho certeza que ele gosta de Sakura, e ele love it!

Não finja

Acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa

E como, sim, eu sou a mãe porra princesa

Eu posso dizer-lhe como me muito

E você sabe que eu estou certo

...

Eriol que estão por vir que você não está animado?

-Muito Kaho, eu acho que eu deveria agradecer-lhe mais uma vez por tudo. - Disse um jovem olhos azuis tão brilhantes como safiras e sorriu misteriosamente.

-Para mim não há nenhum problema Eriol, eu estou muito feliz por estar de volta no Japão, bem como, a idéia de voltar a ensinar parece maravilhoso.

...

-Just Tomoyo, você está tonto, pare de rodar, o avião não será adiada, não fique nervoso.

- Eu não posso Sakura, a espera está me matando é melhor eu ir comprar um suco ou um refrigerante ou algo que me deixa calma enquanto esperamos!

- De acordo, mas não à noite, o avião está prestes a terra! - Disse a esmeralda, enquanto seu amigo vei rapidamente.

-Hehe Acho que Sakura é muito nervoso, eu nunca tinha visto correndo e voltando a falar sozinho

"Eu sei, eu só espero que tudo corra bem e que estamos fazendo a coisa certa.

Em que os passageiros de voos instantâneas estavam esperando começaram a entrar no quarto e logo Sakura e Shoran avistou três figuras conhecidas Nakuru Kaho e conversando animadamente veio ao lado de um Eriol muito sério.

- Professor Mizuki, Nakuru, Eriol, aqui estamos nós! - Gritou Sakura Syaoran dando saltando junto.

- Sakurita! - Nakuru gritou jogando os braços - Que linda você está vestindo, você olha melhor ao vivo do que nas fotos!

-Gra ... obrigado, Nakuru ... eu ...

-Nakuru, eu acho que se você não deixar a pequena Sakura vai engasgar, já se tornando azul - muito engraçado Eriol disse.

-Oh! Sorry - liberar - é que eu vejo isso como muito animado porque isso significa que meu Touya deve ser uma gata muito!

E enquanto todo mundo teve uma queda generalizada começou respectivas saudações, emoção por mais e alguma desconfiança de Shaoran para Mizuki e Eriol professor, um jovem paralisado com a visão de alguns de olhos azuis, conversando animadamente.

-Por falar nisso, Tomoyo-chan não veio com ...

- Eriol! - Não foi de repente virou-se quando o referido podia ver uma bela garota atirar-se nos braços dele quando ele jogou uma garrafa de suco de uva que Syaoran pego rapidamente.

Enquanto um leve rubor cobriu as bochechas de tanto jovens Eriol bom grado receberam a menina em seus braços ametista.

Tomoyo-chan, como você poderia fazê-lo, eu estava ansioso para vê-lo, agradável - disse baixinho em seu ouvido quando ele a abraçou mais apertado.

-Eu senti muito - ela disse muito calmamente, enquanto um soluço escapou de seus lábios, naquele momento, ele lançou Eriol gentilmente acariciar seu rosto com uma mão enquanto ela sorriu calorosamente e puxou um lenço do bolso da calça.

Não chore pouco - ele disse baixinho enquanto ele limpou as lágrimas dos olhos de Tomoyo - não está feliz em me ver?

- Claro! É só que ... eu ... você não vai né?

'Claro que não, eu nunca vou deixar ...

A voz suave foi ouvido tossir como Eriol e Tomoyo percebeu que tudo observava com espanto o rosto (na verdade Syaoran queixo quase atingiu o chão) e é que não só os seus amigos assistiram, muitas das pessoas que estavam no o aeroporto tinha parado o que estavam fazendo só para ver a cena do concurso foram dar aos jovens sem querer. Percebendo rapidamente se espalhou e faces vermelhas veery.

-Um ... Tomoyo-chan, Kaho re ... lembras-te?

- Huh? ¬ ¬ - sim, claro, gostaria de ver sua professora Mizuki - _Vamos começar a guerra e ganhar a melhor (ou seja, eu)_


End file.
